wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
FortuneTeller
|-|REVAMP= As seen in this message I (Lacey) have adopted this page!! I'm going to revamp it soon, and I will try to improve the page! REVAMP IN PROGRESS!!! Old content in next tab!! <33 Appearance *green-black scales *Silver eyes (not blind, they're just silver.) *unique wing pattern *tall and lean, built for being agile *still really thin from lack of food on the island. she doesnt have much of an apitie because of how used to it she is *claws are forever stained black from the ash *paints on a fake teardrop scale next to her eyes everyday. it looks terrible. *smol wings!! *short and stubby tail!!! :D Personality *constantly dreams about success *doesnt think about cause and effect and how itll change things *has self-confidence issues when she does something wrong *outgoing *requires constant attention or she'll be sad *when she gets something right she thinks of herself as being superior to everyone else *has no compassion *blunt Fun Facts *allergic to soy and bees *acts like shes a mind-reader and has special fortune telling powers but doesnt *married to a seawing-rainwing hybrid |-|OLD= ��Originally Spide-Webs sona, adopted by Fawnspotss! <3�� Appearance Fortuneteller has grey scales, despite some with hints of green. Specifically the middle row of scales that stretch from the very top of her neck, down to the last inch of her tail. She does not have a silver teardrop scales under her eyes, dispite her name suggesting that she has prophet powers. This was because of her hatching on the volcanic island, with the moon covered by all the smog. Her shoulder scales and spines are the same shade of green, which is in the middle of being dark, and light, and fits her just right. Her underscales are a light grey, counteracting the mostly dark pallet she has, but also aiding the few bright colours there are. Some of these colours include her wing membranes, which are a light tealish-green, which are darkened by a unique pattern of dark splotches scattered across, but they do not affect the scattered silver scales. Personality Fortuneteller is a very extroverted dragon. She's always willing to make new friends and view things in new perspectives, but she has only a few people she won't do that for. She refuses to have anything to do with her brother, Poisondart, and her parents. Other than that, she is a very nice and polite dragon who spends most of her time in her house or spending time with her children and husband in Possibility, aswell as doing art. Abilities As stated before, Fortuneteller does not have the power to read your mind, have visions of the future, or prophet powers. She is a simple Nighwing with none of those powers, as she was born on the volcanic island where smoke and smog covered the moon, not allowing Nightwings to gain those powers. However, she can still breathe fire, and dissapear into dark shadows. She was trained to hunt when she was young, as her father forced her to. This gives her an easy time when doing so. Backstory WIP Relationships WIP Family Tropical: Husband (WIP: started yet) Poisondart : Brother (WIP BUT EXISTS) Urchin: Eldest child, only by a few minutes (WIP: Not started) Twilight: Middle child (WIP: Not started) Barb: Youngest child, only by a few minutes (WIP: Not started) Mother: ??? (I need to think of stuff-) Father: ??? (I still need to think of stuff) Fun Facts WIP Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)